A recent addition into the educational and entertainment field has been videodiscs. These in appearance have features that are similar to those of a conventional phonograph record. However, a striking difference is the delicate nature of a videodisc. Videodiscs generally have grooves in them which are many times smaller than grooves found in a conventional phonograph record. Scratches in the grooves will cause considerably more damage to the disc. Thus, the delicate nature of a videodisc is such that its storage and handling is extremely critical. Consequently, a need has arisen to provide a package for storing videodiscs which will protect the record during storage as well as permitting it to be withdrawn and placed on its player without touching any of the grooves in the disc. The use of a standard record jacket without any other packaging component has been found to be unsatisfactory inasmuch as a person will tend to touch the grooves of the record as he removes it from its jacket.